


Just Say I Love You

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek gives good advice, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Scott asks Stiles for advice but in the end Derek gives the best advice.





	Just Say I Love You

“What about rose petals trailing towards a romantic feast?”

 

“Did that for our anniversary.”

 

“True. Oh! What about a getaway?”

 

“We’re doing that next month for her birthday.”

 

“Oh yeah. Hm. Derek? Any ideas?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes but walked over to Scott and Stiles. Wordlessly, he grabbed Stiles’ face and kissed him breathless before whispering, “I love you.” Then he looked to Scott. “Remind her of how much you love her, that she has your heart. It’s the best gift you can give her.”

 

Scott blinked but then grinned. “You guys are saps. But you’re not wrong. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day for this challenge were whisper, sap, and heart! If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
